


In The Dark

by psyco_chick32



Series: Wiped Clean [8]
Category: Dollhouse, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Mindfuck, Mindwiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Also a giftfic for Quirkyslayer, whose "Favorite Crack Pairing" for Dollhouse made my year</p>
    </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Also a giftfic for Quirkyslayer, whose "Favorite Crack Pairing" for Dollhouse made my year

  


He loves to see the look on her face when he makes her _her_ again.

First there’s relief; the belief that her stint as an active has ended and she can get on with her life.

The relief is overwhelmed by confusion; InuYasha is nowhere in sight and it’s dark… usually when she wakes up, he’s right there by her side.

The confusion is smothered by horror – _he_ stands above her with a demented smile on his face: his best work, his brightest… and it’s not work at all, because restoring her and then erasing the evidence is child’s play. Even the good doctor doesn’t know; she’s his creation, too, and he won’t let her know.

Topher feels powerful.

For a young man shunned throughout his adolescence and college years for being too brainy, the feeling is more than welcomed… it’s a high, a drug he can’t and won’t deny.

There’s no reason to. It doesn’t cost anything and doesn’t hurt anybody – not in the long run.

Tomorrow, she won’t remember.

Kilo – now Kagome, staring up at him in terror – was once a girl with a destiny. Now her destiny is in his hands… and part of her remembers this.

He’ll never know the memories that stay as a part of her, no matter how deep they’re buried; if he did, he may revel in them. Of everything he can erase… he can’t erase himself, not wholly, and that knowledge would be even more stimulating.

As Topher trails his fingers down her body, she shivers, and it’s then that she realizes she’s undressed. She doesn’t recall the last time she fell asleep, but she’s certain she was clothed; the actives, after all, sleep in co-ed rooms. They may have no impulse, but there’s no sense in taking chances.

And Topher isn’t taking chances now, either. Kagome’s first impulse is to run, to flee, to scream for InuYasha to save her.

Those impulses never make it past her brain. Her legs barely twitch; “InuYasha” is breathed as little more than a whisper – a whisper that brings Topher’s hands to her face rather than her half-demon protector to her side.

“None of that,” Topher chides her. The glint in his eye brings tears to her eyes; at least she’s not denied that simple reaction. The tears seem to please him. “It’s just you and me tonight.”

With that, he tugs her to standing. Her body follows his orders when it won’t follow hers, and it’s just one more violation this night. Kagome gulps, staring determinedly at his chin, but he grabs hers and forces her to meet his eyes as he bruises her lips with his, forcing his way into her mouth by tugging on her hair until she tries to scream.

“Look at me,” he demands when they part for air. “Watch me. Don’t take your eyes off of me.”

She can’t help but to comply, even as he shoves on her shoulders and forces her to her knees.

It’s something she’s never done for InuYasha – that Kagome knows, at least – and she wonders if he’ll be able to tell when they finally take that step. Something about the act is familiar; it’s a fleeting sensation but one she wishes she could puzzle further.

Then Topher gives Kagome a command, and her all is focused on obeying it to the best of her believed lack of abilities.

Very little can top the feel of her lips on him, her hot little mouth, the feel of her hair wrapped in his hands, the watery blue eyes trained dutifully on his face. Her hand strokes him just right and he’s filled with more than physical pleasure – he’d been tweaking that particular skill set for weeks.

He buries himself in her until her nose brushes his stomach. Topher chuckles as Kagome gags, and shudders when she cries out around him when he tugs at her head just a bit too hard and startles her.

She wishes she could bite him. She wishes she could hide somewhere deep in her mind, but her brain is his playground and he knows every nook and cranny – he rearranges it as he sees fit.

Faster than Kagome can react, he gets off – as though he knows what she’s thinking, as though the thought of her shackled even mentally to his every whim is just the push he needs.

And then she’s on her hands and knees on that horrible chair – the bed that’s not really a bed, the place that turns her into something she’s not and back again.

Where everything starts and ends.

Kagome is made to look at that ring of mind-shattering lights as Topher grabs at her, as he takes her roughly, as he tells her how much he _loves_ her and how she is _his_. A tell-tale tightening of her muscles makes her whimper; he smacks her and she wishes he’d block her ability to feel pleasure like he does her pain receptors.

The mental pain is enough, it seems, because it leaves scars more easily hidden.

Her eyes roll back in her head and her toes curl. She detonates beneath him and pulls him over that edge with her. She whimpers again, this time one of sorrow because she still cannot sob, and he laughs, trailing kisses up her spine in a façade of soothing her.

Topher’s the only one who can make her feel better, she knows, and the thought makes her feel worse.

Her last memory – her last solid one, before it’s washed away with a blinding blue light – is of a painful, smothering kiss. As the feeling slips away, her memories do, too.

Suddenly she’s alone, in a funny chair, but the nice white-haired man is nowhere nearby. It’s wrong, but Kilo’s not sure why.

“Did I fall asleep?”

“For a little while,” the man at the computer says. “You should go take a shower.”

“It’s good to be clean,” she agrees.

He smiles… and somewhere deep inside, she screams.


End file.
